A Special Sonic Story Intro Chapter 1
by Shadowlikes69
Summary: This story is based on the two of us. It has nothing to do with anything else or anyone else, pretty much. It is not intended for your enjoyment ;; don't bother bitchin!
1. Chapter 1

_Please note that all of these stories aren't supposed to be "creative" or "intelligent". Only myself (Shana) and the other one on this account (Rachael) will understand these, and take in the humour in the situations. Shush pl0x!!~`1 Another thing... I have to write all this on WordPad and I'm not sure how the format is going to work out so bear with me!!_

_Much Love, Shana~_

_SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS, NOT ME!_

_**Shana**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: October 14th, 1993**_

_**Height: 5'3"**_

_**Eyes: ...they change...but we'll say blue...**_

_**Hair(currently): red [maroonish] with long black extensions**_

_**Shana is a very stupid, but fun person. She is loud, annoying, and stands out. Her hair colour changes every 2 weeks. She wears alot of black makeup and pale coverup. 00 spacers, snakebites, and a nose ring are her piercings. As well as tattoos on her collarbones; a tiny angel wing, and a tiny bat wing.**_

_**Rachael**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: June 9th, 1992**_

_**Height: 5'6" **_

_**Eyes: blue**_

_**Hair: brown, shoulder length**_

_**Rachael is a shy, smart, and funny person - the cousin of Shana. Her outfits mostly consist of black and red. Her main one is a black skirt and red shirt, but in many variations. Most of the time, her and Shana are together doing stupid things. Currently, she has no piercings or tattoos, but that may change ;3**_

**Friday, November 21st, 2008.**

**2:13PM.**

"God dammit Rachael, what the hell is this?"

"Stupid it's a kidney, now take it out with the tweezers..."

Shana blinked, nodded, then proceeded to take out the frogs kidney. Clearly, it was still school hours and Rachael and Shana were in biology. How Shana made it into grade 11 biology, we do not know. But sometimes it's better to not ask questions and simply assume the best. It was their only class together anyways - which kinda sucked because they had a shitload of fun together.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET IT OFF!!" Shana had dropped the kidney on her shoe. By instinct, she flicked her foot and it shot to the front of the room.

"You know, I could have kinda predicted that would happen..." Rachael said while laughing a bit.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the room, but it didn't stop the stuck up assholes from commenting; no doubt. There was a...being...in the back. Not a human, but a hedgehog. The students (and the world) had already adapted to this odd state. He wasn't the only one though, but we'll get into that a bit later.

"Hn, stop fucking around and act more your age..." the black and red hedgehog spoke.

Of course, Shana turned around stuck her tongue out while pulling her cheeks. It made the others laugh, but only angered Shadow to a further extent. Quickly he stood up and planted his hands on the table. The entire class went silent and stared between Shana and Shadow. Rachael made a hat out of paper and hid under the desk, though kept her eyes visible to watch what would happen.

The silence made Shana uncomfortable, so she returned her face to normal and used her tongue to fondle her lip ring. She knew this Shadow guy could be a real dickwad. They had never really...chatted though - other than asking small questions or him telling Shana to shut up. It was odd though, considering he was on the bus with Rachael and Shana. Anyways...

"Watchu gon' do?! Pull out them DIEMUNDZ!?"

Rachael cracked up and tried muffling the laughs with her hands, though her face was turning red and her eyes shiny from water.

"As a matter of fact...I think so..." Shadow said with a smirk and reached into his backpack.

"Shana, you better stop...he's got..." Rachael paused. "...diemundz..."

Just as Shadow was about to do that whole...Chaos Control thing, the door opened and in stepped the teacher. At lightning speed, everyone returned to normal. Of course, there was a frog kidney on the teacher's desk. She stared at it, then her eyes met Shana's. "Shana...office..."

Some of the students snickered at Shana as she walked past, while others high-fived her. As she passed Shadow, they exchanged death glares then she exited the room and Shadow continued with his studies. Rachael pouted when Shana's bright hair could no longer be seen in the room. Just as she was about to ask to pee, but then follow Shana, she noticed from the corner of her eye that the seat next to her was being taken. Surprisingly, it was that lil bugger - Shadow.

"Uhh, why are you here?" Rachael asked blankly.

"I figured you'd need someone with a brain to help you with this..." Shadow stated in his emotionless, deep voice.

_'Well then...Shana isn't going to like this...'_ thought Rachael as she fiddled around nervously with her red pen.

Shadow proceeded with the operation on the dead, helpless amphibian. Rachael didn't really know what to do, since her and Shana had never really been on...friend terms...with Shadow. Though...there was this other guy...

As Shana made her way to the office, she got remarks from people about her hair and makeup. She flipped them off and stuck out her tongue. Her footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway. Currently, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a black laced tanktop, and a black zip up hoodie along with black converse. It wasn't one of her more colourful outfits, but it was what she chose. Her teased hair was pulled into a side ponytail. She had to keep it that way for biology. Her blue eyes shifted to the clock above her. It read 2:23PM. _'Tch, school's almost out anyways... why am I even bothering to go?'_

Finally she reached the office and stepped inside the glass door. Almost immediatly the entire population inside that little glass box groaned at the sight of her. One of the vice principals strutted towards the redhead.

"Shana, what'd you do n-" The VP was cut off by yelling and it almost sounded as if things were being knocked over.

This sparked her interest, of course, so she made her way over to the door that had all the noise coming from behind it. Just as she was about to twist the golden knob and push open the door, it FLEW open and out came a blue hedgehog who ended up running into her and clung onto her for support from falling.

_'Alright then...whatever works I guess...'_

Shana had seen this guy walking with Shadow alot of the time but never understood why. They seemed so...different from eachother. Moving on...

"DAMMIT SONIC! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE THE PROPERTY ALONE!" the principal screamed and slammed the door.

At first, everyone was silent and stared at them, but then the office returned to it's normal buzz. Sonic stared up at Shana, since he was clinging onto her.

"Hi."

"Hello. Uh...Sonic, was it?"

"Yeah. And you're Shana right? You're...Rachael's cousin?"

"It scares me that you know that..."

The blue hedgehog sweatdropped briefly before standing up fully and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah well...you know..."

"...No, I don't. But whatever. So what are you in for?" She felt like she was in a prison. She motioned her head to the door, a signal for him to follow her so they could walk and talk. He nodded and followed her out the door.

"So then you put it's tongue back into the mouth..."

Rachael still didn't know what the fuck was going on. Shadow kept mentioning...tongues and livers and some other big words I can't even think of. Like that dangly thing at the back of your throat. Rachael sighed deeply and gazed over at Shadow, bored as hell. She felt sort of bad that she wasn't helping, but on the other hand, who the hell cared? The way she saw it - if he didn't want to do it, he would be in his seat. So...lucky for her. Her blue eyes scanned the room until they planted on the clock. 2:35PM, no doubt. Only 3 more minutes till they were free for the long weekend. (P.A Day on Monday, kiddos.)

Shadow had noticed how impatient Rachael seemed to look, but he also checked the time. He couldn't really blame her, it was the last class till the long weekend. Though he couldn't help but feel as if this was a waste of time. Sighing, he packed everything up and looked at her sternly.

"You should be set to go now...bye..."

She didn't even notice he was gone. Figures though. At times, she would...fade out. At last though, the final bell rang. The screeching of chairs moving back was enough to kill someone. All of the bodies rushed out the door at once, causing a slight pileup of people.

"HURRY UP. I NEED TO FIND SHANA. I FORGOT TO BRING THE CHILD LEASH!!"

Finally Rachael was out the door and scurrying down the hallway. She couldn't help but notice Shadow was still following her. Duh, they all took the same bus or walked the same path; just never spoke. Not outside of school, anyways.

She made her way down the stairs and looked around everywhere. Finally, she spotted it - RED!...and blue? _'Weird...did she streak her hair in the office?'_ Cocking an eyebrow, Rachael walked over to Shana and then noticed another hedgehog beside her. A blue one. "It amazes me that we're all used to this abnormality...jesus christ..."

Sonic sighed out a little mushroom cloud and scratched his quills. "Thanks..."

Shadow had then appeared in front of Sonic, staring him directly in the eyes. "Come on, I don't have the tolerance for certain...**individuals**..."

The stress he had put on the last word was easily caught by everyone. It made Shana laugh though. Normally things like this would have that effect on her. Then, Sonic piped up again.

"Hey don't we all go the same way anyways?" - and he got a death glare from Shadow. It was obvious he didn't want others to walk with them.

Rachael smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah we should go together...but you gotta come to our house...cause we got...friggen...noodles...that take too long to cook in the microwave...oh and we have juice."

Shana nodded and grinned. "Dark juice, third one...DIEMUNDZ."

That made Shadow raise his hand as if he was gonna slap her, but Sonic grabbed his arm. "C'mon Shad, lets get you out of here before you pop an ass vessel..."

So, they all walked out of the ugly, dreaded school and down a very silent street. Trees lined each side and there was a slight breeze. The sun was out, but it wasn't hot. Just really...shiny. Along the way, Shana and Shadow bickered alot, and Rachael, Sonic, and Shana had a burping contest.

"I'm above all of you...I'm too good for this stuff..." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?...I can be emo too." Shana crossed her arms and put on a serious face - or at least as serious as it could get. "My name is Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog..."

Sonic was trying hard not to laugh, and Shadow was glaring as usual. Rachael just seemed to wait for a punch line of some sort.

"Why...why must my colours be red like my blood...AND BLACK LIKE MY SOOOUUUULLLLLL!!"

Sonic spit out some saliva as he laughed, Rachael was amazed Shana had remembered the line this time, and Shadow was now walking ahead of the group.

Yeah, this was juuuust the beginning...DIEMUNDZ.

FIN. [CHAPTER 1 / INTRO]

_Okay, no one is going to understand this like I said... baha. Rachael, gimmie ideas! Everyone, gimmie ideas! I have a lot of spare time since I'm rarely at schoooooooool! Ok time to take off makeup and watch TV or go to bed...yeah...night night!_

_Shana~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Good god it's cold. Anyways, I have just recently moved into a new house (apartment...low rise...whatever) and I won't have internet, phone, or television till Friday (December 5th, 08). I'm at my mom's house right now and there is internet, praise the lord, so yeah. This chapter is from sheer boredom and stupid memories._

_One more thing, DON'T RATE / REVIEW OR WHATEVER!! Jebus..._

_Much Love, Shana~_

_SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS, NOT ME! Oh but if I did..._

**Friday, November 21st, 2008.**

**5:54PM.**

So by now, everyone had clearly arrived at Shana and Rachael's house. From the time they got there, to the time now, they had done the following:

1. ate

2. fought

3. see 1 and 2

...yeah.

Now, they were in the living room kinda just...sitting. On the couch (in order from L to R) there was Rachael, Shadow, and then Sonic. Shana sat in a chair with her legs up, just sorta staring / glaring at the carpet. An eerie silence fell over them, until Rachael decided to break the weird tension between everyone.

"Hey...guess what's on tomorrow..."

Sonic and Shadow had no idea what she was talking about, and neither did Shana at first. But then her eyes got large and a serious look washed over her face. "NO..."

"No? What's no?" Sonic asked, confused.

"JUST...JUST NO. NO. I'M NOT GONNA MISS IT. NO. NO. No!"

"..." Of course, that was from Shadow. Talkative little bastard.

"Kay Shana, don't worry, we will set the alarms..." said Rachael.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE WILL! Wait no...even better..."

Pauseage.

"...WE WON'T SLEEP!"

Both of the hedgehogs looked at eachother in confusion. They were eventually going to have to go home, so they weren't sure what the two girls were talking about. For the next 18 minutes, there was more silence. It was starting to make Shana sick, you know, not talking and all. So she stood up on the chair, nearly fell over, and raised a fist into the air.

"WE ARE GONNA SLEEP TOGETHER."

The three of them stared at her. Rachael was getting ready to laugh at Shana's stupidity, Sonic was making a shocked and scared face, and Shadow's eyes were fully open with his arms folded over his chest.

"W-what?!" Rachael said, attempting to hold in a laugh.

"Sleeping."

Rachael let out a bit of a loud giggle, Sonic sighed, and Shadow rolled his eyes before closing them.

"ADUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, losers." Shana said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry...we can't stay..." Shadow said in his deep, annoying, putyoutosleep voice.

"We can't?" said Sonic, blinking twice in confusion and obviously not catching the hint Shadow was giving him.

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog before slowly responding with, "We have things to do..."

"Oh well that's a pile of donkey shit if I've ever heard it." Shana exclaimed, very loudly.

The three of them all sweatdropped, wondering why Shana hadn't been killed by someone or something yet for being so loud and mouthy.

"Shut up Shana, you're too stupid to understand..."

This should have offended her, but it didn't. She got used to it. After a while of arguing, breaking and throwing things, and some crying here and there, it was decided - the two hedgehogs would be forced to spend the night with Shana and Rachael.

Nightfall; dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! The hours of truth would be upon them soon. Rachael and Shana were in their rooms getting ready for bed. Rachael had on red pajama shorts and a black tank top (...just guessing from the colours you like, Rach...) and was spraying her room and herself with some funky perfume. Shana was in black pajama shorts and a dark blue thin sweater. They both were slightly picky about appearances (Shana a bit more) so while they were still in their rooms, they redid their makeup, hair, yaddayadda. Shana walked out of her room and into Rachael's, where she nearly dropped dead from the overwhelming scent of perfume.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Smelling good..."

"For who?"

"Who do you think?"

Shana paused, looked off to the corner, and tried to think. After a moment, a lightbulb went off.

"For me!" She said proudly.

Rachael smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. "...no..."

"Oh come on. Nothing's gonna happen. Don't get your hopes up."

Pausage.

"...we've known them personally for only a couple hours..." Shana said slowly.

Rachael scrunched up her face slightly before saying, "So?" and walking out of her room.

Shana sighed, closed the door and walked down the flight of stairs behind Rachael. For some reason, Shana was in a foul mood all of a sudden. They reached the end of the stairs, and Rachael practically fucking lept over to the couch beside Shadow. Sonic was sitting beside him still, and nearly got pushed over from the sudden impact of Rachael flying onto the couch so close to him. Shadow laughed nervously as Sonic got off the couch and sat on the floor in front of the television. The blue hero had a slightly annoyed look on his face. Sighing, Shana made her way over to the chair farthest from everyone (which wasn't very far...) and sat it in with her legs up - eyes glued to the television. Her attempt to block out everything and everyone was disrupted when she heard giggling and whispers coming from the couch. It gave her a headache, but she didn't want to show it. After a bit, she cracked open her left eye a bit and stared over at Rachael and Shadow on the couch. The sight made her feel queasy(sp?). They were whispering weird little dirty comments to eachother and giving eachother tiny kisses everywhere.

_'Wow... well then again, it's not as if I didn't see this coming somewhere in the near future...'_ Shana thought to herself.

Meanwhile, something weird had happened to Shadow. He was...affectionate. Well to Rachael anyways. He still felt like shoving Shana in a wood chipper. Aduurh. The black and red hedgehog had already planted kisses nearly everywhere on the brunette. 25 minutes had passed, and they both made the decision to head upstairs.

"Alright, we're going to bed...night nigh-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeew you barely know hiiiiiiiiim." Shana said making a stupid face.

Shadow glared at her with his blood red eyes. "You don't even know what we're gonna do. I might end up in your bed for all you know."

The thought of walking into her room to see that emo bastard sprawled out on her bed with his junk hanging out was enough to make her shudder and give her a twitchy eye - nearly to the point of throwing up everywhere. Sonic looked up at Rachael and Shadow and got a twitchy eye as well. "Duuuuuuude...what the heeeeeelll..."

"Shut up Sonic. You're just jealous you aren't gonna get any action...ever." Shadow declared, puffing up his chest a bit as if he were macho.

Rachael giggled at the fact she knew that statement would piss off Shana - and she was right. The redhead stood up right away and was about to say something, when Shadow got right in front of her and flicked her forehead before returning back to Rachael and heading up the stairs. By now she was ready to kill someone, and the only person left was Sonic. He looked up at her sort of shaking.

"God...please don't slaughter me..." said the blue hedgehog.

2 hours had passed, and both Shana and Sonic had heard multiple noises coming from upstairs in Rachael's room. The only possible way they could try to drown it out was to crank up the volume on the television. They sat in front of the couch with a blanket over them as they FUCKED ENDLESSLY ALL NIGHT LONG no. Just no. Anyways...

"Sooo..." Shana said, trying to break the ice. (oh hell yes, i be cool)

"Hm?"

"...fuck anyone lately?"

"...no..."

"Good good..."

As time went on, a conversation started. About random crapola. Soon enough, they both fell asleep in front of the television watching... er...I don't know...porn I guess.

~MMMOOORRRNNIIIINNNNGGGG~

The sun crept into the house and made its way onto Shana's face. It pissed her off and she tried to hit it - not realizing it was only the sun. Slowly her blue eyes opened and she yawned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. She turned her head and saw Sonic asleep with his head against the couch. She then turned her head the other way and saw someone else. A hedgehog, but it wasn't Shadow. He was...silvery-whitey, and had hookerish boots. This confused Shana greatly, but her train of thought crashed when she heard snickers coming from the stairwell. Slowly turning her head, she saw Rachael and Shadow - of course with some pretty noticeable sex hair, aduuur.

"Wow Shana... you barely know them." Shadow said with a smirk.

Again, she made her trademark stupid face and gave him the finger. Rachael sort of rolled her eyes but couldnt help but laugh a bit at what this set up looked like. Quickly though, she stopped when she realized what day it was. "Shana...turn on the-"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!!" Shana screeched as she flicked through the channels till she found the right channel.

Ah yes, Saturday morning... time for some Sonic X.

The two cousins sat side by side and stared at the screen, completely ignoring everyone else. Then...the theme song came on...

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!" Shana started.

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!" aaand Rachael continued.

"GOTTA FUCK FASTER FASTER, MOTHER FUCKING FASTER!"

"Fucking at speed of sound, fucking Amy on the ground."

"Lots of anal stimulation, sex in a new location!"

"Without any lubricatiooon, no time for masturbation!"

"Don't, don't, don't, don't think, don't speak, just cum cum squirt squirt mother fucking skeet skeet!"

"Soooooooooooooniiic..."

"He's got the runs!"

"Shaaaddooow..."

"He's number one!"

"Aaaaammmy's..."

"GETTIN' FUCKED IN THE ASS SO WATCH IT - WATCH SONIC SEX!"

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!"

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!"

"GOTTA FUCK FASTER FASTER MOTHER FUCKING FASTER!"

"Soooooooooonnnniiiiiccc Seeeeeeeeeeeeexxx!"

"GOTTA FUCK FAST..."

Then they finished it together.

"GOTTA FUCK FASTER FASTER MOTHER FUCKING SONIC SEX!!"

They both felt eyes on them, so they turned around and saw all 3 hedgehogs staring at them in disbelief and the morbid version of the song they had just sung.

"...wow..." the three of them said.

"Hey ok so why the fuck are you here?" Rachael said to the silver one.

"Oh right...my name is Silver and-"

"ADUUUUHHHHH." - followed by the stupid face.

"Shut up Shana...continue." Shadow said.

"...anyways, my name is Silver, and I have been sent here to warn you about something..."

Everyone perked up and payed close attention as Silver opened his mouth.

"Tomorrow...you are all...being sent...to..."

...

"...a baby shower..."

[ END CHAPTER 2 ]

_Haha, don't bother bitchin. Anyways, so we wrote the ideas on a piece of paper but I lost it while I was moving stuff...sue me. This was a pretty pointless chapter but yanno what? I don't really caaaare!_

_DON'T COMMENT, RATE, OR DO ANYTHING._

_Love, Shana~_


End file.
